


You Got Another Thing Coming

by Carsonian



Series: Young Avengers AU [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Donuts, Established Relationship, Extremis (Marvel), Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsonian/pseuds/Carsonian
Summary: It had been easier to deal with the horror of it all in the moment, with the immediate danger keeping them moving through the urge to puke. But now, sitting here with Tony, when hours before, he hadn’t been sure that Tony would survive – it all comes back. The sickness and horror untangling into their full shape, spreading over his limbs like a virus.“Ha,” Steve huffs out despite himself, and Tony doesn’t even stir in his sleep. He wishes Tony would open his eyes, just to make a joke and kiss Steve. Just to confirm he was actually okay.“Please be okay.” Steve whispers.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Young Avengers AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154900
Kudos: 30





	You Got Another Thing Coming

Steve is out of the door before Peggy’s dismissal has fully left her lips. 

He’d spent the debrief with his hands curled around the flat of his chair, eyes skipping between the clock and the agenda on the whiteboard. He hadn’t ever been the type to fidget but sitting there with Peggy’s steady voice droning on in the background, he’d felt like he was going to break out of his skin. 

He moves through the hallways without quite tracking the corners, his mind seeming to run ahead, keeping him in pursuit.

When he reaches the infirmary, he presses three fingers onto the touchscreen, hard enough that his hand shoots back in a reflex of worry, eyeing the glass for cracks. It holds, and he waits as the computer confirms and re-confirms his identity. His fingers have left prints on the glass, and he rubs them out in frustration as the computer lets him in.

“Tony – Tony?” Steve strides forward, eyes snapping around. “Tony, where are --?”

Howard Stark stands up from his place near the bed. Steve straightens in surprise.

“Uh, hi, Mr. Stark.” Steve says, and then starts forward when he sees Tony’s asleep. He walks over, as if entranced, finding himself standing at Tony’s bedside, opposite Mr. Stark. His hands close around Tony’s wrist, checking his heartbeat even as his eyes scour over his face. He’s less pale now but his hair is flattened from dried sweat. Steve wishes he would open his eyes. 

“Um,” Steve looks up, “How is he?”

Mr. Stark glances up from where he’d been frowning at Steve’s grip on Tony’s wrist. Steve swallows but doesn’t let go. Tony’s heartbeat is steady under him; acting as quiet support even now. 

“He’s stable.” Mr. Stark has always been inscrutable. Despite being on the board of directors, and Tony’s father, and one of the party responsible for the super serum, he doesn’t interact with any of the team. From the little that Tony’s said (or perhaps, more strikingly, left unsaid), Steve isn’t sure if he wants that to change.

“But given the unknown composition of the virus, it’s...difficult to say what his new normal looks like.” Mr. Stark offers. 

“If it’s a virus, surely there’s a way to cure him?” Steve asks. 

Mr. Stark furrows his eyebrows in that same expression Tony makes when someone isn’t tracking what he’s saying. It’s startling, like gazing at someone’s rendering of a landmark you walk past everyday. Steve can’t help but dislike seeing it.

“Extremis is only really a virus in title. It’s more similar to the super-serum, though Tony’s managed to alter it enough that it’s distinctly technological in its enhancement of the human body.” Mr. Stark explains, that little furrow sticking out, “And it’s one thing to survive the implementation of the super-serum, quite another to survive the consequences of purging it.”

“So, you’re saying, he’s stuck like this?” Steve says, horror and fear like coils around his lungs. I don’t have asthma anymore, he reminds himself, consciously breathing in and out in beat with the rhythm of Tony’s heart. 

“Yes, that is most likely.” Mr. Stark answers, “Though I’m sure he knew all of this before injecting himself.”

Steve sits on the bed, careful not to dislodge anything. Tony doesn’t look any different, just a little pale and grimy from the mission.

“There was no other way.” He repeats the words dully, recalling Tony’s crackling voice over the comms. Bruce’s horrified expression as HULK gave way to the boy, and Tony explained what he was injecting himself with. Natasha climbing over Steve’s frozen body on the rocks, single-minded even in chaos. Bucky’s voice, from his perch, hesitant in the abrupt silence.

Mr. Stark’s snort pulls him out of the memory, “There’s always another way.”

Steve glares at him, “If there was, Tony would have figured it out. I’m telling you, there wasn’t.”

He’s not sure of it himself, had been furious in the same breath that he’d been sick with worry as he sat in the ambulance with Tony, the boy’s eyes black like a demon’s from a film. Tony had been blabbering nonsense about neural pathways, and Steve had wanted to kiss him and strangle him and hold him. But he’d bite his tongue before admitting that to Mr. Stark.

“Hmm.” Mr. Stark shifts, “I suppose you would know best.”

Steve knows he’s being mocked, the cadence of a sneer ringing clear. He ignores it. 

“Yeah, I guess I would.” He responds mildly. Pointedly, he flips his hand in a neat move that intertwines his fingers with Tony’s. Mr. Stark’s -- Howard’s eyes flick over the gesture.

“Tell him to call Jarvis when he’s awake.” Howard says.

“You’re leaving?” Steve asks, surprised despite himself.

“I’ve done what I can for him here.” Howard replies, holding up a vial of red liquid. “This blood sample should give us enough to start investigating the composition of the virus.”

“You’re really leaving him in this state?” Steve asks, and then promptly regrets how it comes out low and accusatory. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to --”

“No, I think you did.” Howard responds, though his expression doesn’t change, “But despite your relationship with my son, and your role in this team, I don’t have to justify my choices to you.”

“I understand that.” Steve clenches his teeth in an attempt to keep his words in, “But you don’t think he’d appreciate having you here, considering he’s nearly died?”

Damn it.

Howard tilts his head, another motion both like and unlike Tony. 

“And here I thought the two of you were close.” He says, callous amusement in his voice.

Steve watches quietly as Howard leaves.

...

Steve wrings the towel out and pads over to Tony, settling down on the bed again. He moves in slow, careful motions over the younger boy’s face, wiping out grime and blood and sweat. He’d found the towel in the first aid kit, and the small square fabric isn’t really thick enough to be of actual use. Still, Steve can’t not do it. 

Agent Sousa had come by on behalf of Peggy and said they were organising some scientist, Kennedy, to come by. Bruce had texted the group chat, saying he was feeling rough but to text him when Tony woke up. Natasha and Bucky were stuck with clean-up, according to Natasha’s quick call.

It’s distressing, to think that Tony had nearly been killed today and to save himself, had been forced to inject an unknown virus into his body. A virus which had left him with black eyes, panicked and crying in Steve’s arms as Peggy had desperately tried to bring him down. And now, he was here, asleep with only Steve by his side. 

There had been more missions in the past month than they were used to, since the Mandarin had launched an aggressive attack against Iron Man, and by extension, the Avengers. While Peggy had strategised and protected them from the media campaign, they weren’t able to avoid, and frankly hadn’t wanted to avoid, the attacks that had kicked off in China. 

They’d been so prepared. Their teamwork had been fluid, they’d made all the right moves; drawn him in, and cut off the exits. Contained all damage to a warehouse, had the high ground. And then it had blown across the coastline, and Steve had woken up in a pile of rocks with Natasha, the Iron Man suit cracked open next to them. It was only when HULK had come out of the hole Bruce had fell in that they’d staggered into dazed action, Steve reciting orders that he’d heard from outside himself.

It had been easier to deal with the horror of it all in the moment, with the immediate danger keeping them moving through the urge to puke. But now, sitting here with Tony, when hours before, he hadn’t been sure that Tony would survive – it all comes back. The sickness and horror untangling into their full shape, spreading over his limbs like a virus.

“Ha,” Steve huffs out despite himself, and Tony doesn’t even stir in his sleep. He wishes Tony would open his eyes, just to make a joke and kiss Steve. Just to confirm he was actually okay. 

“Please be okay.” Steve whispers. 

...

“Steve, sweetie?” 

Steve startles from where he’d been resting against the chair. He turns to the doorway. 

“Mom?” He rasps out, voice dry. 

“Oh honey,” His mom puts down her stuff on a table and rushes forward. Steve’s leaning forward before he realises, and he’s soon ensconced in her arms. 

“Mom.” Steve says, and then he’s sobbing, loud and abrupt into her cardigan. 

“Oh, sweetie, I know. Come here.” His mom’s lavender scent fills his senses and it makes him cry harder, the mess inside him bursting out. He’s hugging her harder than he should, can feel the outline of her bones, but she’s kissing his head, and she’d let him know if it was painful, so he forgets it and holds her close.

“Mom, Tony, he --” Steve blurts. 

“I know, okay, darling, I know. Director Carter called me up. I know what happened. It’s going to be okay. Tony’s going to be just fine.” His mom says. 

“Mr. Stark said we can’t fix it.” Steve continues, “I don’t know what’s happened to him. I don’t know anything.”

“Alright, alright,” His mom smooths over his head, resting her hand on his neck, and Steve feels tears slip out, shuddering sobs that sound ugly in the quiet of the infirmary. “Let’s not think about that, huh? Nothing is set in stone yet.”

“Mom,” Steve whimpers, “That’s not true.”

“It’s true, sweetie,” His mom says, “We’re going to have the brightest minds on this, right? And don’t you say there’s no problem Tony can’t fix? It’ll work out, Steve, it always does.”

“I don’t know,” Steve says, “Argh – it went so bad so quickly.”

“But you got through it, sweetie. Come on, here, look at me.” His mom lifts his head, and he gazes up at her, crying, snotty mess that he is. She looks back at him, gaze calm and warm.

“I got the mission rundown from Director Carter, and I know, sweetie, you didn’t do anything wrong. What happened to Tony, it wasn’t your fault.” His mom says.

“I know that. But it wasn’t fair – and they’re all treating it like it’s nothing for him to be – to have nearly died. It’s like no one cares that he was put in that situation. They’re treating it so lightly. They’re all making it seem like it was his fault.” Steve explains as his mom takes out a handkerchief and wipes his face. 

“Oh god,” His mom frowns, “Well, we’ll have to make sure Tony knows that’s wrong.” 

“Yeah,” Steve says, because it’s right, and then he chokes up again. His mom holds him close through it. 

...

“They told me that they had to remove all the electronic devices from this room.” His mom says, a little later. 

“What?” Steve says, through a mouthful of the sandwich his mom had brought. He’d finished the coffee she’d brought for him and then also had half of hers. 

Tony was still asleep. 

“No electronic devices.” His mom repeated. 

“What? They didn’t tell me anything.” Steve says.

“Huh,” His mom squints, “Well, they didn’t confiscate my phone when I was coming through security, so I’m guessing it’s not too serious. I just turned it off. But there’s no heart monitor, no IV. Kind of surprising considering what he’s been through.”

“Mr. Stark was here,” Steve says, though his mom already knows that, “He would have – I mean, he must have done it for a reason, right?”

“Yeah, of course, sweetie, he would have.” His mom reassures him. 

“I mouthed off to him.” Steve confesses. 

“Well.” His mom says, “Was it worth it?”

“Kind of, yeah,” Steve grins, before adding, “But he’s also my boyfriend’s dad. I don’t want Tony to be, I don’t know, in an awkward position.”

“And that’s what’s getting you upset? Not that Mr. Stark is also on the board?”

“Well, so is Peggy, and I’m always mouthing off to her.”

“Don’t I know it.” His mom mutters. 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to --”

“Mhrgh.” 

Steve turns to see Tony grimacing, his eyes fluttering awake. Steve drops the burger on the table, and runs over, his hand immediately reaching to grasp Tony’s hand. 

“Tony?” Steve asks, breathless.

Tony blinks a few more times, eyes flashing that eerie black before flickering to coffee brown. They open completely after a few moments of this, and stay at black film.

“Bucky’s asking if you want donuts. And if I’m okay.” Tony grumbles.

“What?” Steve asks, hand reaching out to Tony’s cheek when his eyes flutter closed, “Tony?”

“Mmm.” Tony frowns, eyes still shut, “Can you turn it off, please?”

“Turn what off?” Steve asks. 

“Steve, sweetie,” Steve’s mom says, “Turn your phone off.”

“What?” Steve asks, glancing helplessly for a moment before taking out his phone. The screen opens up, and he sees a notification for texts sent from Bucky. 

Bucky: all done here [Sent 10:12 PM]  
Bucky: are you at the infirmary [Sent 10:28 PM]  
Bucky: should I bring donuts?? [Sent 10:29 PM]  
Bucky: how’s Tony doing [Sent 10:29 PM]

Steve stills, looking down at his phone. He feels his mom tap his shoulder and turns the phone off on autopilot. When he glances back up, mind a whirl, his mom is helping Tony sit up. Tony’s eyes are back to brown.

“Tony.” Steve says, stupefied, “How did you know?” 

“What?” Tony mumbles, still half-asleep. 

“The texts Bucky sent.” Steve clarifies. 

“It was – it was bothering me.” Tony says, looking a little lost, “Like the lyrics to a song.”

Steve inhales, looking at his mom, who purses her lips and shakes her head, just a little.

“It’s Extremis.” Tony says, a quiet admission. He’d noticed the interaction.

“Tony, what does that mean?” Steve inquires. 

“It’s – um,” Tony rubs his eye furiously for a moment before Steve’s mom reaches over and stills the motion, “Oh, thanks Sarah.” 

“No stress, kiddo.” His mom says.

“Extremis is a variation of the super serum, from what I gathered in the Mandarin’s stupid monologue. But it’s a code, so I managed to figure out what was going on and I – oh, shit.” Tony breaks off, clutching his head.

“Tony?” Steve presses, leaning forward in worry.

“Darling, what hurts?” Steve’s mom asks. 

“There’s that noise again. What the hell?” Tony whines.

“What are you talking about?” Steve asks, grabbing Tony’s hand and squeezing it. Tony looks at him, and Steve flinches. His eyes have returned to that black film.

“Hey, what’s with the extra security detail?” Bucky asks, walking in through the glass doors. Natasha walks in behind him. They’re both still grimy from the battle, which reminds Steve that he’s also yet to shower. 

Tony’s head is on Steve’s shoulder, and he’s muttering, “Annie’s mad about you not showing up to the date. She says find a ditch.” 

“You’re awake.” Natasha says, walking forward. “Oh, hi Sarah.”  
“Hey Sarah.” Bucky comes over to give Steve’s mom a hug.

“Guys, turn off your phones.” Steve says. 

“What?” Bucky asks. 

“My phone’s in my room.” Natasha retorts, sitting cross-legged on the bed. She peers curiously at Tony, and Steve sees her eyes widen when she sees the black film. She meets Steve’s gaze, and he’s not sure what she notices but she sits straighter. 

Natasha’s hand reaches out to grasp Tony’s, the hand Steve’s not holding, and she squeezes it before moving back. Tony exhales, quietly.

“I think Bucky and I will go shower.” Natasha announces.

“Oh, what? Oh shit.” Bucky’s looking down on his phone, “Yeah, something definitely came up.”

He puts down a box on the bed, and opens it to reveal donuts. He picks up a glazed donut, and closes it. 

“Hey,” Bucky adds, “Donuts for you, Tones.”

Tony lifts his head towards Bucky.

“Thanks Buck.” He says, eyes still black. 

Bucky falters at the sight before swallowing, “Take care, dude.”

“Mmm, hurts.” Tony’s head goes back on Steve’s shoulder. Steve exchanges a look with Bucky and Natasha, and they all come to a quiet agreement. 

As they leave, Steve tilts Tony’s head upwards, watching his eyes. After a few moments, Tony blinks and his brown eyed gaze meets Steve’s. 

“Do you feel it?” Steve asks. 

“Feel what?” Tony replies.

“Your eyes go black – not just the pupils, the whole eyeball – around electronic devices. Does it feel different in your head?” Steve presses. 

“What?” Tony startles, “Can I see?”

“Uh, hang on,” Steve pulls his phone out and turns it on again. As they wait, he meets his mom’s gaze, quiet and watchful in her chair. She smiles, a hint of worry apparent in the way it curls at the corner.

When his phone turns on, Steve pulls up the camera and puts it in selfie mode. He feels Tony stiffen at the sight of his eyes, now black. 

“Jesus,” Tony mutters, “I look like I’m possessed by a demon.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too.” Steve agrees.

“Neat party trick.” Tony adds.

“Looks like you’ve got a full set of party tricks.” Steve continues, watching as Tony rubs his eye again.

Tony’s quiet as he turns off the phone. He burrows in further, and Steve’s arms wrap fully around him so that Tony’s body is enclosed entirely in his embrace. Tony’s arms clutch at the side of Steve’s suit. 

“Sorry, I should have showered.” He mumbles self-consciously.

“It’s okay.” Tony mumbles, and his voice is a little wet. Steve meets his mom’s gaze over Tony’s head, and watches as she gets up. 

“Alright, darlings, I’ve gotta ask Director Carter a few questions. I’ll be back later. See if I can get some coffee with those donuts, how’s that sound, Tony?” She says, hand reaching out to rub the top of Tony’s head. 

“It’s nice.” Tony says, but he doesn’t move away from Steve’s chest. Steve can feel Tony’s tears on his suit, and he rubs his arms up and down his back reassuringly. His mom gives him a smile before leaving, a determined glint in her eyes that tells Steve that words are going to be had. 

“I don’t feel it.” Tony answers belatedly, “Not the eyes. When the phone came near, it was like a bee buzzing near me. I couldn’t ignore it. But I can’t – control it. The words just came to me.”

“It’s okay, we’ll figure it out.” Steve whispers into Tony’s hair, kissing him. 

“How?” Tony mumbles. 

“Your dad was here earlier. And Peggy’s looking for scientists, she said. There’ll – we’ll find a way.” Steve assures.

“My dad was here?” Tony asks, leaning back. His eyes are round and wet, and Steve wipes an errant tear away.

“Yeah, uh, when I came here. He said to call Jarvis when you woke.” Steve says.

“Jarvis,” Tony repeats. And it goes unsaid between them: Not him, but Jarvis.

“We’ll find a way, Tony.” Steve repeats, feeling useless and stupid. He wishes he had more words, better words, a solution. He wishes he knew what this Extremis was, and that he could wipe it away from Tony like he wipes his tears.

Tony smiles up at him, a sad little quirk that seems to say: I know what you’re thinking.

“And if we don’t find a way?” He continues.

“We’ll make one. We’ll adapt.” Steve suggests. 

Tony leans in and kisses him, a soft exchange. Steve smiles and pushes Tony’s hair back. He leans in for another kiss when Tony scrunches up his nose.

“Donuts.” He states, and then at Steve’s dry stare, adds, “Please.”

Steve brings the donut box over and opens it. There are five left in the box.

“I want the custard filled one.” Tony demands.

“Alright, here you go.” Steve hands it to him, taking the rainbow sprinkles for himself. 

“You and your sprinkles.” Tony smiles, and Steve grabs a kiss from Tony’s lips before the boy can react. Tony gasps.

“Unfair,” Tony grumbles, biting about a third of the donut in one go. 

They eat for a while, Steve bringing over the burger he’d dropped and finishing it. Tony grimaces at Steve when he follows a bite of the burger with the donut, but also steals the now-cold leftover coffee and downs it in one go. It’s quiet for a while, and Steve watches Tony between his bites, a fact that doesn’t go unnoticed by Tony. 

“I was really worried.” Steve admits.

Tony watches him through a mouthful of donut. Steve thumbs at the corner of Tony’s lip to remove the powdered sugar. 

“I got really scared today.” Steve continues, “Yesterday, whatever. It was – a lot. I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared.”

“I’m sorry.” Tony says, quietly.

“I don’t want an apology, Tony. That’s not what I meant by that.” Steve pauses, trying to figure out how to say what he feels, “It’s not like it was easy for you. And it’s not going to be easy moving forward. I guess what I’m saying is – I’m here. By your side. Til whenever you get sick of me.”

“I couldn’t ever get sick of you.” Tony replies.

“Yeah, well.” Steve swallows, “I just want you to know you’re not alone in this.”

He can’t quite meet Tony’s eyes then, hands collecting the rubbish and wrappers from their meal. Tony’s fingers find his jaw, pushing him to look upwards. 

“So you’re saying, we’ll do it together?” Tony says softly, a quiet smile of amusement. He looks beautiful in that moment, bright and vibrant and so full of life that Steve can’t help but lean forward and kiss him. 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m saying.” Steve affirms.

“Thanks.” Tony breathes out, after a few moments of contemplative silence. The word comes out sincere and shy. Steve smiles as Tony nudges over the second custard donut in silent offering.

...

Steve’s mom comes back with coffee and reassurances that scientists will be arriving tomorrow. Bruce ventures down, engaging Tony in a conversation about the code, a notepad in his lap as he records what Tony remembers. They start spitballing ideas with each other, and Steve’s mom calls Jarvis while they’re distracted. Jarvis comes with soup and a change of clothes. Tony showers in the infirmary’s bathroom, but Steve is forced to go shower in his dorms. 

He does so in record time, sprinting back to find Bucky and Natasha back. Natasha and Bruce are sprawled on the bed adjacent to Tony’s, a game of scrabble going. Bucky and Tony are brainstorming what to do about Annie, and Steve’s mom is having a quiet conversation with Jarvis by the medicine counter. 

Steve lets out a breath when he enters, heart skipping at how Tony lights up upon seeing him enter. Tony visibly scoots over and pats the space in his bed. Steve crawls in with him, ending up with his head resting on Tony’s shoulder, half-listening to Bucky’s ‘strategy’ for winning Annie back. 

“Did you even have her though?” Bruce interjects, dryly, “Oh, YOKE.”

“Shit.” Natasha curses. 

“That was uncalled for!” Bucky complains.

“Just tell her you were fighting the biggest terrorist in the world.” Tony says, “Automatic guilt-trip.”

“No, Buck, don’t do that.” Steve says, “Nat, try WREATH.”

“I think I’ll do that. But, more subtle.” Bucky reaches for his phone, before remembering it’s turned off, “Tones, help me compose the message.” 

“Bruce, pass me the notepad.” Tony calls, and Bruce lobs it at him.

“You want subtlety and you’re asking for Tony’s help?” Natasha smirks. 

“Mean.” Tony sticks out his tongue at Natasha, who very maturely sticks her tongue right back.

It’s comfortable, and Steve knows the group’s consciously making an effort to keep things light. He catches his mom’s gaze across the room, the smile on her face quiet and proud. He smiles back at her, mouths “Thank you”. She winks at him.

Steve turns to see Tony writing out a text on the notepad, right hand scribbling even as his left stays clasped with Steve’s. He thinks of this morning, frozen on the rocks, hearing Tony’s broken voice on the comms. 

He knows they’re not in the clear. There’ll be tests, and appointments and experiments, and there’s no way Tony’s going to be okay with being so removed from electronics in a day or two. 

But, in this moment, it’s hard to feel what it was that had him frozen on the rocks. He thinks that maybe there’s a crazy miraculous privilege in that. 

In this moment, Steve brings Tony’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss there. Tony turns to look at Steve, catching him in the motion. He scrunches his nose at Steve, a cute little mixture of embarrassment and contentment. Steve smiles, and presses a kiss to Tony’s knuckles again, a promise and plea.

Tony smiles back at him, coffee brown eyes bright and alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm happy with the ending or the title.


End file.
